


Don't Trust a Foxowl...

by ak47stylegirl



Series: Tracy Elves XD [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Scott Whump, Young Tracys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: How could a day go so horribly wrong, so fast? - Scott Tracy. Tracy Elves Au
Series: Tracy Elves XD [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718728
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this XD

**Scott pov.**

He jumped between branches, making his way up to the high platform his family owned. There were easier ways to get to it, he didn’t need to climb but he found this more fun, more exciting.

_Though his mother and father would have a fit if they knew_ , he thought to himself with a small grin as he made the jump from one giant branch to another, his leather satchel swinging about in the wind. _He wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t climbing over open air, he was just taking a shortcut, nothing for them to panic about…_

_He was almost one hundred and forty,(14) he wasn’t a little Elfling anymore, he could look after himself,_ he thought as he dropped down onto the platform, dropping his bag on the floor, his parchment and bottle of ink spilling out. 

_He loved this place…_ He thought as he closed his eyes and took in the fresh air, his big pointy ears taking in the sounds of the birds singing and chirping. He grinned as he took in the wonderful view, _this was one of the best places to watch a sunset…_

There were a couple more platforms where the canopy gave way to this amazing view, _one of them being within climbing distance to the one he was on now,_ he thought as he spotted his brother Virgil on the other platform, his art supplies scattered around him.

_Should have known Virg would be out here,_ he thought with a chuckle as he sat down on the timber floor of the platform. He grabbed his parchment and opened his ink bottle, dipping the tip of his quill into the ink, getting to work on his homework.

———

He almost had his homework finished when he heard something landed on the platform. He looked up in surprise, his eyes widening as he spotted a foxowl sitting just a metre away from him, looking at him curiously.

_He had heard stories and seen paintings of foxowls, his father said they could not be trusted, that they were sneaky little thieves. His mother said they were just very curious creatures, they didn’t mean any harm._ They weren’t known to live around this area, so to see one right in front of him was a surprise. 

“Um hi there..” he said softly, giving the creature an uneasy smile, feeling uncertain about the whole situation. Foxowls wasn’t known to be aggressive towards elves but they were still a wild animal and _those teeth did look really sharp._

“Um, what are you doing so far from…from where you live, um little guy?” The bird wasn’t actually that little, it was nearly as big as him but _he couldn’t think of anything else to call it, okay?_

The foxowl cooed softly at him, tilting its head as it hopped closer to him. He swallowed nervously, his left ear starting to twitch rapidly, a nervous tick that he hasn’t grown out of yet… 

The foxowl sniffed his bag, looking between him and it with a curious look. It cooed at him again and he could feel himself relaxing slightly, _it was just curious, it wasn’t going to do him any harm,_ he thought with a small smile, having a good look at the beautiful bird, _It was actually kind of cute._

The foxowl clawed at his bag slightly, chipping and cooing at him. He raised a confused eyebrow, “That’s my satchel bag, my dad got it for m-“ The Foxowl snatched up the satchel in its claws, preparing to fly away. 

His eyes widened in horror, “Hey! No! Give that back!” He jumped at the bird, grabbing its legs and pulling it down to the ground before it could getaway.

But that turned out to be a _mistake_ because a foxowl was a lot stronger than one little elfling and it had sharper claws and teeth than he did…

“Argh! No! it’s not yours! give it back!” He cried out as he struggled to hold the bird, sharp claws and teeth scratching at his skin, blood starting to seep out of his wounds. “Ahh! No! Stop it! Ow, give it bac-agh!” It scratched his cheek, barely missing his eye. The pain was intense, the cut was deep. 

_He needed help! This thing was going to get away or…or kill him, he needed help! Right now but who-_ “Virgil! Virrrrgggil! Virgil help!” He cried loudly, not being able to hide the fear that was in his voice as he tussled all over the platform with the creature. 

His call didn’t go unanswered and only moments later, his brother and best friend appeared, “Scott, what the matte-what the heck is that?!” Virgil exclaimed, his brown eyes widening in alarm.

“Asks questions later! It has my s-Ahhgh!” The foxowl bit his arm, making him lost his grip as he cried out in pain. He made a mad dash after it, not caring that he was starting to bleed really badly now, “help me!”

Virgil tried to help him corner the bird but it was too late, the foxowl had flown out of their reach, steadily flying away from them, _his satchel in its claws…_

“Um, maybe it will come back?” Virgil suggested softly, trying to stay hopeful for him. 

The Foxowl dropped his satchel, his bag starting to fall and fall until it hit the hard ground so very far below, hundreds of miles from their colony, in _doom’s valley…_

_There was no way they were getting that back,_ he thought with wide eyes, gaping at where his satchel had fallen. _Of all the places…_

_Dad was going to be mad…_

He unintentionally whimpered out loud, _just the thought of that place made him shiver with fear, though if questioned he’ll never admit to being scared of that place. He wasn’t scared by scary stories, no way…_

Virgil glanced at him, deep concern filling his brother’s eyes. 

His wounds were starting to sting now, making their angry presence known to him but at the same time, he was beginning to feel numb, fuzzy in the head. _He couldn’t get his head around what had just happened…_

_What the heck had just happened?!_

He jumped as Virgil touched his arm, startling him out of his thoughts. “Scott, are you okay?” His little brother’s voice shook slightly, “You’re covered in blood and ink..”

He was about to reassure his brother that he was fine but stopped short as he realised what Virgil had said.“Wait, ink?” He blinked at Virgil, that numb feeling really taking hold now. 

He turned to look at where he had left his homework and found his neatly written homework covered in ink, completely ruined and un-legible. _That had taken him hours to do! He was almost done!_

He felt suddenly faint headed and violently sick to his stomach, swaying slightly on his feet. _You know that feeling where you just want to start crying because everything has just gone so wrong, so fast? So fast that you don’t know how to react?_

_Yeah, he was feeling that…_

“Virg, please tell me what just happened didn’t just happen?” He asked softly as he looked at the mess that used to be his almost completed homework, blinking rapidly to keep his tears at bay. “Please tell me a foxowl didn’t just fly away with my satchel…”

His little brother winced, taking a firm hold of his arm. “I think the scratches on your cheeks speak for themselves, Scooter..” Virgil tugged him towards the staircase that led down to their house and the other social spaces. “Come on, mum needs to have a look at those cuts!”

“But we can’t leave this mess here..” He protested weakly, starting to feel really horrible and sick. _Maybe that was why he wasn’t putting up much of a fight as Virgil practically dragged him to their house,_ “We…we need to clean it up..” 

“I’ll clean it up later, you’re bleeding!” Virgil frowned at him as he continued to drag him, “what the heck Scott? Why did you jump on that thing?! Dad could always get you a new satchel..”

He wrinkled his nose, even in the state of shock he was in, _he still didn’t like being scrutinised by his little brothers. Even if they were right, that just made it worse…_

“I couldn’t have just let it get away and…and anyway, He’s never going to believe me..” he muttered softly, his voice quivering as he ran a shaky hand through his hair, “a foxowl! A foxowl stole my satchel!? What the heck just happened?!”

“I would like to know that as well!” Their mother’s voice made him jump as he suddenly realised that they were home, and before he knew it, his mother was in front of him, fussing over him, “What the heck happened to you, Scotty?!”

A blink and the waterworks started full force, his walls crumbling to pieces.

“T-there was an f-foxowl…” he sobbed, ”-and it stole m-my sat-satchel! A-and m-my homework ruined!” He cried, salty tears streaming down his face, making his cuts hurt worse. “Everything hurts mummy!” 

_He was feeling every bit the young elfling, that he didn’t want to admit he was._

“Oh, oh my Scotty..” his mother pulled him into an embrace, stroking his brown hair gently as he sobbed into her collarbone, “Shhh, I’m here, everything’s going to be okay now..” 

His mother gently guided him over to a wooden bench, sitting him down gently on it. _Now that he had started crying, he couldn’t stop! Why couldn’t he stop?_ He sobbed as his mother stroked a bit of hair out of his teary, wet eyes. 

Her brown eyes looked at him with motherly concern, “Virgie, can you get me a wet cloth, please sweetheart?” His mother asked, a concerned and slightly teary-eyed Virgil, who had followed them over to the bench, standing slightly to the side. 

Virgil nodded with a sniffle, turning and running to get that wet cloth. 

He bit his lip, trying to make himself stop crying but the stinging pain of his wounds, plus now the guilt that he had caused his little brother to get upset, made that nearly impossible. 

His mother lifted his chin slightly, looking at a cut on his cheek with a worried frown, “I’m going to have to call the healer, okay sweetie?” His mother sighed softly, gently stroking his hair back. “Those cuts and bites are way out of my medical expertise, you’re lucky you didn’t lose your eye, Scott..”

“I..I know..” he sniffled, rubbing at his eyes with his fist, starting to feel really sick now “I’m sorry..” 

“Oh it’s alright, Scotty baby..” his mother gently kissed his forehead, bending down slightly so she was eye level with him, a feat that was not easy for a pregnant woman, “You didn’t mean to get hurt, those things just happen…” 

Virgil came back a second later with the cloth, which his mother took and started dabbing on his wounds, cleaning them the best she could. He couldn’t help but whimper each time the cloth made contact with his bleeding wounds, _it hurt so much…_

His little brother watched off to the side, his damp eyes filled with concern. _He hated that he had caused his brother so much concern, why did he pick a fight with a foxowl over a bloody satchel?_

He was starting to break out in a cold sweat, “Mummy, I don’t feel good..” he mumbled softly to her as his stomach flipped upside down. _He was feeling really nauseous now…_

”Shhh, I know dear…” his mother sighed sadly as she cleaned a particularly deep cut on the side of his torso with care. “Virgil, can you go get your father, please?” 

He felt himself bite his lip at the mention of their father, _Dad was going to be so mad at him, but worst of all, Dad was going to be worried. He was already worrying his mother and brother, did he have to worry his father too?_

Virgil nodded, running off to find their father. 

“I’m going to call for the healer now, okay Scotty?” His mother said gently, cupping his uninjured cheek tenderly. “You just stay there and try to stay calm, okay?”

He nodded with a small sniffle as he watched his mother write a quick note on a piece of parchment, before summing a small ball of blue energy, which flew out the window in the shape of a small bird with the message in its claws.

_He hoped the healer would come quick,_ he thought as he tilted slightly to the side, feeling so ill now. _He really was not feeling good…_

_**TBC…** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mean to Scotty XD hope you guys like this XD

**Scott pov**

He was laid up in his parent’s bed with thousands of pillows surrounding him, covered nearly head to toe in bandages, a warm quilt half covering him. _He was feeling so terribly sick.._.he thought as his head felt so fuzzy, so heavy that he couldn’t even lift it from the pillow it was resting on…

His parents had left the room to talk to the healer about the best way to care for him, leaving him to rest but they had left the door open, most probably because they wanted to be able to hear him if he needed anything or something or another…

He could faintly hear them talking, whispers of concern passing between them. Like ’ _is there any medication we need to get for him?’ ‘How long are his wounds going to take to heal?’ 'Are you sure he’s going to be okay?’_

He didn’t need to hear their concerned questions to know that they were deadly worried for him. When the healer arrived, they moved him into their room to be treated, while also herding his little brothers into a different room. (But he’s pretty sure they were outside the door listening the whole time…)

Dad had held him through the entire process of him getting his wounds properly cleaned and stitched up, whispering soft comforts to him every time he whimpered or cried out in pain. His mother had watched anxiously. Sitting as near as she could to him without getting in the way of the healer. 

She had been fidgeting with her wedding band the whole time, a thing he had picked up to mean she was stressed.. _and he had caused that stress,_ he thought as tears slowly trickled down his cheek. 

_He just had to fight a creature that had a bite (plus scratches) that was immune to healing magic, meaning he was going to be stuck in bed for months or a year at this rate,_ he thought with a sniffle, trying to get a hold of his emotions. 

That was the sad thing about having long lifespans, it took them so long to heal from sickness or injuries without magic to shorten it or outright cure it.

And to make matters worse, a foxowls’ bite can cause an elf to become unwell, like he was now. The healer had said it was like a bad stomach flu but ten times worse, which was just _great…_

_So the next couple of months were going to be filled with misery and sick buckets,_ he thought with a meek groan as a little sickly burp escaped him, his stomach churning and splashing about with a vengeance, horrendously bloated and sore. 

He already threw up twice today, once before the healer arrived and once while the healer was treating him… _He couldn’t bear being sick again…but he knew deep down that it was inevitable and he hated that…_

He had a small enchanted bracelet on his right wrist which worked as a monitor as well as a magical means of keeping him hydrated. It was magically connected to the equally enchanted jug on the bedroom side table. 

The bracelet would slowly and steadily transfer the water in the jug into his bloodstream, transforming the water into a saline solution. So his body can adapt to it better, and with him being so sick and throwing up all the time, barely able to keep anything of substance down, let alone water, he would really need it…

The sounds of whispering voices, which were not his parents, drew his attention to the bedroom doorway. His little brothers were standing in the doorway, talking among themselves, looking hesitant about entering. 

_They haven’t noticed he was wake or looking at them…_

“Virgil, Mum said to let Scott rest…” John said as he held Gordon’s hand, looking conflicted. “You heard what the healer said…”

“I know, but I want to see him for myself, John…” Virgil said, looking up at John with a hard stare. The stare lost all its effectiveness when the person you were glaring at was an inch or two _taller_ than you. 

John was about to say something when he decided enough was enough…

“Hey…” he spoke up weakly, getting the attention of his brothers, “are you just going to…to stand there or are..are you going to come in?” His voice sounded so weak and feeble, so frail.

_So unlike him…_

“Scotty!” Gordon wiggled his hand out of John’s hand and sprinted into the bedroom, his older brothers quickly following behind him. 

Virgil was biting his lip, his eyes getting wet again as his eyes scanned over all of his bandaged wounds and John was more than a little paler than normal, most likely feeling terrified by what had happened but trying desperately to hide it. 

_Worst of all, Gordon wasn’t smiling; instead, the kid looked scared and unsure,_ he thought as he watched Gordon hesitantly approach him, the bed dwarfing the small blond toddler. 

“Hey..” He tried to give his little brothers a small smile, but he wasn’t sure he did a very good job at it as he couldn’t hold it for long, his cheek wounds hurting way too much. “It’s not as bad as it looks..” he lied…

_And his brothers sure as hell knew it._.. 

“We were listening in, Scott, you don’t have to lie to us..” John said as he gently lifted Gordon to the bed, sitting the blond toddler on the edge of the bed. “We heard what the healer said, so how are you feeling?”

_So he was right, they had been listening in…_ He took some enjoyment in knowing that he knew his little brothers so well that he could guess their actions. 

“Honestly?” He sighed softly as he lifted his hand with great effort and stroked Gordon’s soft strawberry blond hair, the unusually subdued toddler leaning into his touch, crawling a little bit closer to him. “Pretty…Pretty horrible, I don’t think I…. I haven’t felt this sick in my life…" 

_Maybe he’s over-exaggerating, or perhaps he wasn’t, he honestly had no clue at this point…_ he thought with a little groan as his aching stomach grumbled sickly, that nauseous feeling intensifying tenfold…

"I don’t like Foxowls, they’re mean..” Gordon pouted, flopping down next to his head. “I don’t like them…”

A weak little chuckle escaped him as he looked at his youngest (at this point in time) brother. “Hmmm, I agree, I don’t like them either kiddo..”

He glanced up at his other brothers and frowned. 

Virgil was glaring at the bedsheets, blinking every couple of seconds, eyes wet and watery, “Virg?” He whispered softly, looking at his little brother in concern. He would have reached out for his brother if he had the strength.

“You really scared me..” Virgil spoke softly, his voice filled with so much emotion, anger, fear, and so much concern. 

“Why did you do it?” Virgil’s wet and teary brown eyes met his equally watery and tear-filled eyes. “Why do something so stupid like…like jump on a Foxowl!” Virgil shouted as he stomped his foot, turning away from him in anger. 

“Virgil…” John frowned, a scowl on his face. “Don’t shout, it’s not Scott’s fault-" 

"No, he’s right…” he sighed softly as he closed his eyes, a couple of tears slipping out beneath his eyelids beyond his control. “I..I was an idiot, I…what I did was stupid, I’m really sorry I scared you Virg..”

Virgil glanced over at him, his eyes tear filed, still looking upset but not as mad or angry as he did before. 

“I’m… I’m really sorry I scared all of you guys..” he choked, biting his lip to keep himself from sobbing as the situation hit him full force, filling him with guilt for causing his brothers such fear. _What kind of big brother was he?_

Gordon was sniffling, looking really teary-eyed now, the toddler picking up on the emotions in the room and unconsciously copying them. “Don’t cry, Scotty, we forgive you…” Gordon snuggled into him, leaning his little head just at the base of his neck. 

“Careful Gordon…” John warned lightly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “You don’t want to hurt him.." 

"It’s fine..” he sniffled with a small teary-eyed smile as he reached up and stoked Gordon’s hair before looking up at Virgil again, who had tears streaming down his cheeks. He sighed, lifting his arm slightly, “Virg…come here…”

Virgil sobbed as he crawled on to the bed and into his side, being careful of his wounds. “Don’t scare me like that again…please.." 

"I won't…” he promised as he held his hand out for John to take, his brother laying down with them as well, holding his hand tightly. “I promise…” He whispered as his eyes slipped closed, comforted by his brothers’ presences. 

And that was how their parents found them, fast asleep in each others’ arms. 


End file.
